In a vehicle, audio prompts are widely implemented to communicate various messages and alerts to occupants of the vehicle. In particular, voice prompts emulating a human voice or a derivative thereof are provided by various systems including navigation systems and voice-command human machine interface (HMI) systems. Currently, voice prompts are limited in unique audible characteristics and are sometimes perceived as un-interesting to a listener.
It would be desirable to develop an adaptive prompt system and a method for controlling an audio prompt in a vehicle, wherein the system and the method transmit the audio prompt to a user having audible characteristics associated with a preferred genre of the user.